La mujer perfecta
by the brunette girl
Summary: — Estoy enamorado de ti Bella, y he tratado de evitarlo, pero es imposible —quede de piedra sobre su cuerpo y comencé a respirar pesadamente. Iba a perder a mi mejor amigo, lo sabía, lo sabía. One Shot. AH


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

_Aunque en las noches Edward y Jasper son míos, ok?_

**

* * *

**

**La mujer perfecta**

Bostece por tercera vez en cinco minutos, mientras pasaba canales en el televisor de la sala de estar. Era sábado en la noche y yo estaba tumbada en un sofá, cuando perfectamente podía estar de fiesta en algún lado.

Edward estaba en un bar a unas cuadras del apartamento con su novia Tanya, una agradable rubia despampanante. Ella era la única chica decente dentro de todas las novias que había tenido. Estaba terminando su carrera de Publicidad y era bastante responsable con sus cosas. Me caía bien, y Edward adoraba eso.

"_¡Por fin Bella quiere a una novia mía!"_ Grito el día en que nos encontró hablando animadamente en el sofá.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolcillo de mis pantalones de Chándal. Lo tome rápidamente y conteste al tercer timbre.

— ¿Diga? —murmuré, con voz somnolienta, esperando que no fuera Mike quien hablara al otro lado de la línea.

— Hola Bella —gemí. Dios me odia—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo al pub cerca de tu casa.

— Esto…mi gato ha enfermado —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, aunque era creíble, pues Max era mi alma gemela y lo cuidaba como a mi hijo, todo el mundo sabía eso.

— El gato… —suspiró—. ¿Qué le pasa esta vez?

— Mira Mike, no te importa en absoluto que le pase a mi gato.

— Si me importa, me está impidiendo una noche de sexo contigo.

— Ah, ¿Entonces me quieres para diez minutos en tu cama? —Escupí las palabras—. No sabes que el peor error de mi vida fue acostarme contigo en algún momento de calentón. Me arrepiento tanto. Pero que te quede claro que por eso no voy a volver a caer, pedazo de idiota.

— ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a llamarme? —grito, y yo me reí.

— Pedazo de idiota, ¿Lo repito? Por mi encantada.

— Eres una…

— ¡Adiós! —corté la llamada, interrumpiéndolo, y rápidamente bloquee su número. No entiendo como pude pensar que Mike era guapo. Los tragos jugaban malas pasadas.

Bufé y puse mi cabeza en la almohada que había acomodado en el sofá. De pronto sentí como mi pelusita se subía al sofá y se acomodaba entre mis brazos. Sonreí embobada y comencé a acariciar a Max.

— Hola, mi amor —saludé cariñosamente, consciente de que el gato no me iba a responder. Amaba a Max, era mi gato desde hace dos años, cuando Edward me lo había regalado en navidad. Seguí haciéndole mimitos a mi animal, cuando por la puerta principal cruzó Edward con una botella en la mano y con cara de irse al piso en cualquier momento.

Me levante horrorizada y fui directamente a su lado. Le quité la botella de Whisky y lo ayude a llegar hasta el sofá. Max se subió al regazo de Edward y comenzó a maullar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Eddie? —susurré con ternura, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Edward lloraba y yo sabía por experiencia que esa era la forma de hablarle para que no entrara en una especie de depresión.

— Tanya es una perra —mascullo. El olor a alcohol me mareó por unos segundos. Su voz estaba rota y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Me sorprendí por su confesión, pues del apartamento salieron derramando miel.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— ¡Se beso con otro tipo en mi cara y luego se rio de mi! —grito, y jaló su cabello con fuerza. Cogí sus manos y las solté de su melena cobriza, la que luego acaricie.

— Al final no era tan agradable como parecía —comenté—. Te haré un café, espérame —me fui hacia la cocina y comencé a calentar el café que había comprado en el Starbucks de la esquina. Observé a Edward a través del mesón de la cocina, y pude ver como se recostaba a lo largo del sillón y abrazaba a Max.

Mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, casi como mi hermano. Nos habíamos conocido cuando yo tenía trece, cuando ahuyento a las niñas que se burlaban de mí. En la secundaria yo era el objetivo de burlas en el colegio y Edward el chico popular. Siempre estuvo conmigo sin pena de que dijeran algo de nosotros. Gracias a él, yo había cambiado. Me había vuelto fuerte, bonita y profesional, dejando con la boca cerrada a mis ex compañeros en la reunión de promoción. Desde que nos habíamos conocido, Edward me protegía de cualquier baboso que se me acercara y yo hacía lo mismo con sus novias.

Suspiré y dejé de lado mis pensamientos cuando el olor del exquisito café humeante me llamo. Le serví en una taza y volví al sillón. Sacudí a Edward y el abrió sus ojos rojos. Acaricié su rostro e hice que se sentara. Me mordí el labio al ver su rostro demacrado por culpa de esa mujer, que parecía de ser lo que yo siempre había pensado: Responsable y cariñosa.

— Debería encontrar a la mujer perfecta —murmuró, y luego tomo un sorbo de su café. Yo solo me dedique a escuchar todo lo que decía—. Como tú.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, confusa.

— Tú eres perfecta. Eres una gran neurocirujana, muy inteligente, hermosa y también sabes cocinar rico—cada vez sus ojos dejaban de ser tan rojos, y el verde de sus esmeraldas volvía a brillar—. Me cuidas cuando me enfermo y ves películas de acción conmigo, ninguna chica hace eso.

»Me entiendes y conoces todo de mi, hasta que en mi cajón hay bóxers de osos —se rió—. Cuidas a este gato como a tu bebe, eso quiere decir que serás una excelente madre. Eres firme y no te dejas humillar. Me proteges y dejas que yo te proteja aunque a veces me pase. Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto, y tu piel parece de porcelana pero cuando la toco se vuelve de plumas.

— Edward el poeta —bromee, aunque faltaba mucho para que fuera una buena broma—. No sabes lo que dices, Ed. Mejor vamos a la cama —me levante del suelo y tome a mi amigo de la mano, aunque él fue más rápido y me halo hacia su cuerpo.

— Sé lo que digo. Vivir contigo por once años me ha demostrado que lo que quiero para mi vida es alguien como tú. Pero no he encontrado a una mujer que sea igual a ti, eso es imposible.

— Estas borracho Edward, deja de decirme eso —un sentimiento de desesperación se estaba apoderando de mi. En mi cabeza se formaban imágenes de Edward diciendo que estaba enamorado de mí.

— Estoy enamorado de ti Bella, y he tratado de evitarlo, pero es imposible —quede de piedra sobre su cuerpo y comencé a respirar pesadamente. Iba a perder a mi mejor amigo, lo sabía, lo sabía.

— No quiero perderte —solté. Entre mi desesperación, agarre su camisa entre dos puños—. No me digas eso, por favor.

— ¿Por qué Bella? Dime porque no quieres escuchar lo que te digo.

— Me da miedo enamorarme.

— No te vas a enamorar de mi en diez minutos, Bella —me aseguró.

— Pero ¿Y si estaba enamorada de ti y no lo sabía? —comencé a recordar una de las películas que solía ver cuando me quedaba sola en casa—. Suele suceder.

— No entiendo.

— No necesito que lo entiendas, solo que no digas nada más. Si me enamoro, me equivoco. Y no quiero perder tu amistad Edward.

— No vas a perder mí…

— Cállate —le rogué.

— Entonces no voy a hablar más —y sin esperar a que yo dijera algo, junto sus labios con los míos.

Como lo había sospechado, las mariposas llegaron y el cosquilleo se hizo presente. Era asombroso que aunque este no fuera mi primer beso, se sintiera como tal. Nuestros labios fundiéndose. Eran el frio y el calor, lo duro y lo suave, pero aun así dulce. Esa caricia pasó una reproducción instantánea de los momentos más importantes que había vivido con él, y entonces me di cuenta de que mi teoría era cierta: Estaba enamorada y fui lo suficientemente ciega como para no darme cuenta.

Él era mi hombre perfecto. Había estado ahí desde mis tropezones hasta las grandes caídas de mi vida. Fue mi muro, el hombro donde lloré y la sonrisa que me hizo reír. El fue, es y será todo para mí. Si, tenía miedo, pues estaba arriesgando lo más preciado que tenía de esta forma, y aunque soñara que valiera la pena, no tenía la certeza de ello.

Edward enredo una de sus manos en mi enmarañado cabello, mientras yo acariciaba su mandíbula tímidamente. Aquel beso se intensificó cuando Edward delineó mi labio inferior con su lengua, y yo accedí a profundizarlo. Y esto era el paraíso.

No se comparaba con los besos urgentes de Demetri, los babosos de Mike o los excesivamente castos de Seth. Este era mágico, lento pero caluroso, una mezcla rara pero sencillamente perfecta. Separé nuestros labios para recuperar el aire que me había quitado, pero Edward no perdió el tiempo y fue repartiendo cortos pero electrizantes besos por mi cuello. No dijimos nada, y casi sin ser consientes de ello, nuestras prendas comenzaron a adornar el suelo de madera. Edward hizo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura y juntos fuimos a la habitación.

Caí suavemente sobre la cama, y seguimos nuestra intensa danza de besos. Edward pasó sus manos desde mis tobillos hasta mis labios, memorizando mi cuerpo con sus manos, proporcionando caricias que me quemaban.

— Eres la mujer perfecta —susurró.

— Para ti.

— Solo para mí —volvió a atrapar mis labios entre los suyos mientras acariciaba mis pechos de una forma exquisita.

Edward comenzó a repartir besos por todo mi rostro mientras seguía acariciando mi cuerpo. Cuando sus manos pasaban sobre mi piel, era como si borrara las caricias que otros me habían dado. Ahora era sólo suya.

Decidí dejar a un lado el lado tímido que había sacado Edward desde lo más profundo de mí ser, y me subí sobre su pecho tomando el control de la situación. Sonreí y Edward me imito, haciéndome perder la cabeza con aquella sonrisa torcida que sabía que me encantaba. Comencé a dejar un reguero de besos desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello y su pecho. Mis manos se deleitaron sintiendo la dureza de sus tonificados músculos, sus brazos fuertes. Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y escuche como jadeaba, pues había comenzado a frotarme contra su masculinidad.

Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo, provocando que las risas invadieran el ambiente. Acariciaba mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero.

— Quieto —le ordené, sonriendo, y vi como volvía a recargar su cabeza en la almohada.

Volví a besar el manjar de sus labios mientras tomaba sus manos y las dirigía hacia mis pechos, los cuales comenzó a acariciar. Fui bajando mis manos por su pecho hasta que toque con la punta de mis dedos su miembro. Escuche como Edward jadeaba mientras volvía a besarlo con más ganas si se podía.

Un poco fuerte, me tomo de las caderas y entro en mí, haciéndome gritar.

— Edward—chillé en su oído, mientras gemía cuando entraba y salía. Generalmente era silenciosa, pero Edward me hacía perder el sentido.

Me hizo el amor de la forma más delicada posible, esperando a que me rompiera en un paso en falso. Sentirlo dentro de mí fue lo único que faltaba para que la paz invadiera mi cuerpo y me sintiera enteramente feliz. Escuchar sus jadeos me hacía sonreír.

Y por cinco minutos sentí que arriesgar mi amistad había valido la pena, pues dos palabras me llevaron al cielo y me trajeron de vuelta: _"Te amo"_

…

La molesta luz de la indeseada mañana se coló por la ventana, anunciándome que mi noche feliz iba a terminar tristemente. No me moví, si Edward estaba despierto moriría de vergüenza. El frío toco mi piel desnuda y rápidamente cubrí mi brazo con las mantas. Una respiración al lado mío me causaba nerviosismo, pero al menos seguía dormido. Me gire cuidadosamente sobre la cama de tal forma de que mi cara quedara en frente de la suya. Se veía tan pacifico, perfecto.

Comencé a acariciar con las puntas de mis dedos su rostro, temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer. Odiaba esa sensación de que iba a perderlo todo, odiaba pensar que después de esto ya nada sería igual y nuestra amistad se acabaría, y obviamente, sin él me sería más difícil respirar.

— Perdóname —susurré, que al menos su subconsciente me escuchara—. Esto no debió pasar, Edward. Creo que no recordarás nada cuando despiertes, eso será lo peor. Que lo olvides y que yo tenga que vivir dolida por ello. Esto se daño —las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro—. Ya no seremos los mejores amigos de antes, todo esto fue mi error. No debió pasar —repetí, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran libres por mi cara.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —escuché y todo mi cuerpo quedó de piedra. No contaba con que Edward estuviera despierto para escuchar lo que pensaba. No me atreví a decir nada y mucho menos a mirarlo—. Quiero que sepas que yo no, pero respetaría si quisieras apartarte de mí, aunque doliera como los mil demonios.

— No sería capaz de irme.

— Bella, siempre te he amado —musitó, pero yo trate de hacer oídos sordos e hice la pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza desde que nos besamos.

— ¿Y Tanya?

— Ella…si. La quería, pero sólo era alguien que ocupaba tu lugar. Lo intenté llenar muchas veces, pero definitivamente eres la mujer perfecta.

— Lo soy —dije un poco más calmada, el miedo seguía presente pero no tan latente.

— Lo eres Bella. Todo lo que necesito eres tú.

— Solo yo —asentí, convenciéndome de ello. Edward acaricio mi espalda, haciendo que las corrientes eléctricas volvieran a atacar mi cuerpo—. ¿Tu me…quieres?

— Más que a nada —asentí y respiré unas cuantas veces, hasta ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Creo que está bien. Tengo miedo, pero si dices que me quieres yo te creo. Y si yo también te quiero todo estará bien, ¿Si?

— Si, Bella. Lo único que necesito es que respondas si a la siguiente pregunta.

— Si.

— No la he formulado —rió.

— Pero lo que sea diré que si —rodo sus ojos y sonrió, haciendo que la primera sonrisa tirara de mis labios.

— ¿Te gustaría darme la oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que te amo? ¿De llenar el espacio de esa mujer perfecta que he esperado desde hace tanto tiempo?

— Si —respondí como autómata, sin pensar en lo que me había dicho. Pero cuando analicé sus palabras, una por una, sonreí y me lance a sus labios, feliz.

Como su mujer perfecta lo haría de hoy en adelante.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Despues de tanto re aparesco con uno de los tntos One Shots que estoy arreglando. Este en lo personal me gusta mucho. Amo a este Edward 3_

_Para las que leen Love Song, estoy escribiendo con calma, pero se que dentro de poco tendran capitulos, tal vez uno por semana :)_

_Para las que no lo leen, haganlo!_

_:D_

_Ashley Greene vino a Colombia, ¿y saben que? Tuve la posibilidad de conocerla, solo media hora y 1300 pesos necesitaba para hacerlo, pero me odio por ser tan negativa. :(_

_Ok, ya me voy_

_Gracias por leer hasta aqui._

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Reviews?_

**_Beta Reader:Friky World_**

**_Peace, Love & Bite_**


End file.
